Ignotus
by ThatJilyShipper
Summary: Lily Evans has had an awful summer. Severus is gone, her sister hates her, she got Head Girl and look who got Head Boy. Looks like James Potter is out to drive her insane. But maybe not in the way she thinks?
1. Prologue

"FREAK!" Petunia screamed.

It was the same old argument, Lily thought, with the same outcome. Her mother would walk in and tell them to not be so foolish. That they weren't children, and they were wasting the little time they had together by arguing. It wasn't easy on her or Lily's father, either, and they had to be more respectful in their house. Then they would both go their separate ways in a sulk. It was the way it had been for years now.

At least this was her last year, she thought, and then she could leave. Get a job in the Wizarding World, maybe as an Auror? A journalist for_ The Prophet_? Who knows. Only fourty-two days until the first of September. But, hey. Who's counting?

So, as Lily was lying on her bed, twirling her curly red hair around her fingers and moping, she instinctively thought of Severus. Severus. The one she had always turned to whenever she and Petunia had an argument like this.

She'd have run down to the park, where he had always waited for her. He could always tell when she was sad, too. They'd sit on the swings and convey stories. Stories of how Sev had problems with his parents, and Lily with Petunia. Most would say it sounds very depressing, but it comforted her, knowing there was someone who could relate to her.

Though it can never be like that again. He'd screwed up. He tore up their friendship as though it'd been nothing. Yet, even though she missed him, she wouldn't forgive him. She _couldn't_ forgive had been over a year since the "incident", and James Potter had never failed to remind her of that day.

"Prat," she mumbled to herself, before rolling over and picking up a book from her bedside cabinet. _Transfiguration: The Guide to Common Household Tasks_, it read. She chuckled. It reminded her of her friend Abigail, who once tried to Transfigure a leaf into a toilet in their previous year on a camping trip with her family and her closest friends. Sally, Abigial's mother, went ballistic after she'd found the entire tent filled with toilet handles and water.

Lily smiled at the memory and placed the book back, deciding she wasn't in the mood for reading. However, underneath the book, she noticed, was her Hogwarts Letter for that year. She smiled to herself in amazement. _How the heck didn't I notice this?!, _she wondered. A loud screech was sounded from behind her. She jumped and turned around. She assumed it must've been a Hogwarts owl, from the Owlery, as it had a pouch on it's leg for payment with the Hogwarts Crest on it.

Lily turned over the letter to open it and noticed a small bump where the seal was.

"No, it can't be!" she hastily mumbled as she tried to open the envelope to reveal the parchment inside.

Though what she was met with wasn't parchment. A red, shield-shaped badge was on top of, not one, but two letters. Golden writing glistened, reading the two words that she's been wanting to see all summer. _Head Girl_. She gasped and started smiling like an idiot to herself. She'd been half-expecting it, though there were a lot more popular girls in her year, in her opinion. _It must be a dream_, she thought. _An extremely realistic dream, I'll give you that, but a dream_.

But it wasn't a dream, and Lily knew that. Because only in reality could Lily be feeling the warmth spreading from her stomach across her body, and be smiling from ear to ear.

Clumsily, she fumbled through her drawers, full of the things she had purchased for the upcoming school year from Diagon Alley. _I can always go back and re-stock_, she thought, as she pulled out an ink-pot, quill and three pieces of parchment.

She adressed the first to Chloe Harvey, one of her three closest friends from Hogwarts. She knew Chloe wouldn't want all the details in anything as boring as a letter, so she kept it short.

_Hey, Chloe_

_Just got my letter - I'm Head Girl! I couldn't believe it. Though I don't think Angel will take to it _too _nicely, if you get what I'm saying._

_Hope your summer's going well!_

_Love, Lily._

She finished the letter and put it in an envelope, sealed it, and sent her tawny owl Hestia away with it.

She adressed her next letter to the toilet-transigurer herself, Abigail Jones.

_Abby! Hi!_

_How was the French Alps? Did that Stabilising Charm I taught you help with the skiing? At least there's cute boys in France, so you got something out of it._

_Me and Petunia have been arguing a lot recently - I think she's just trying to scare me off so I don't return forever after our last year._

_I went shopping yesterday and got a muggle record of a band called _Fleetwood Mac_. You should listen to their song, _Albatross_. I reckon you'd like it._

_The real reason I'm owling you is because I got Head Girl! I honestly don't know what's going through the teachers' heads, but apparently they're crazy enough to pick me!_

_Anyway, I hope your holidays are going well and you're not too bored._

_Love, Lily._

She paid the Hogwarts barn owl the two knuts it required from it's journey, but she gave it another three for an extra journey.

"Dumbledore won't mind," she said, reassuring herself more than the owl as she attached the letter to it's leg. "He'll understand that this is urgent business. I mean, after all, he _did_ appoint me as Head Girl." She sent the owl on it's way and, with a sigh, set about writing the third and final letter.

_Hi, Angel._

_I'm sorry that this came in through the muggle post, but my owl is out and I thought this was rather urgent and you deserved to know when everyone else did._

_I got my Hogwarts letter today, as I presume you did. Though I got something else to. I got my badge. For Head Girl._

_You are an amazing student and I don't think any student or teacher is stupid enough to deny it. You are better than me in most subjects, which is why I'm as confused as you are as to why I got it and not you._

_I'm so sorry, I know you wanted this as badly as I did, which is why I felt you had the right to know._

_Hope your summer is going well, and maybe write back?_

_Love, Lil._

She put the last letter in an envelope, but put a muggle stamp on it and wrote her address on it. _At least Angel is muggleborn_, she thought.

Angel Douglas lay on her bed, listening to her mum's record player she'd 'borrowed'. Her tom cat, Darling, was curled in a ball on her lap and she hummed contently to the music. She was tying her hair into a bun when her mum suddenly knocked on the door.

"Angel? A letter's come for you," her mum, Anna, said. She walked in and threw the letter onto Angel's bed. Angel absent-mindedly nodded and thanked her. She pushed off Darling, climbed away from her desk and lay on her bed.

She sat in silence as she read the letter.

She could tell immidiately it was Lily: no-one else could write _that_ neatly. Though she didn't entirely expect what she wrote.

_I got my badge. For Head Girl._

She re-read that sentence over and over again, not even paying attention to the music anymore. She just stared at the piece of parchment, hoping that it might make it not real.

Angel knew that she wasn't getting the role of Head Girl. As Lily had rightly guessed, she'd gotten her letter the same day, as Lily had dated her note (_typical Lily_, she thought). But even though she knew that, she still had some hope that it could've been a mistake, or the badge arrived later than the letter.

And although she knew that none of this was true, and Lily had gotten it fairly, she couldn't help but feel cheated of the role. As if it was rightly hers. She had, after all been a Prefect for two years. _She_ had been the one who got an 'Exceeds Expectations' or above on all of her O.W.L's. _**She**_ had been the one who Dumbledore chose to be commentator on all Quidditch matches she wasn't playing.

But of course _Lily_ got it. Because everyone_ loved _Lily. She was so perfect. So sweet and kind to everyone. So good-looking, and had all the boys. So smart and witty, no-one could _possibly_ beat her. So she had even the teachers swooning at her feet.

Angel couldn't help but envy Lily at that point in time.

Abigial Francesca Jones was grateful for her life. She was pureblood, and, as stereotypical for someone of her blood-status, was filthy rich. Though she wasn't like the stereotypical pureblood. For one thing, two of her best friends were muggleborn, something her parents disproved of greatly.

"You can't ashame our family like this!" her father yelled when she asked him if Lily could stay for dinner. "Associating yourself with people as _disgusting_-"

"You don't speak about my friends like that! You're simply judging them on something that doesn't affect who they are as a person! Because believe it or not, Dad, they're people. Wonderful people that I will continue to 'associate myself with'," Abby spat at her father, summoning great amounts of courage to talk back to him like that. She combed her brown hair back with her fingers in frustration and her father's expression softened slightly.

"Look, Abigail, I cannot have people like that in my house," he said, face stern.

"Then you're not the man I thought you were."

She also wasn't in Slytherin, something else her parents didn't like.

"Gryffindor," her mother said, practically gagging at the name. "Will corrupt you. You need to hold your magnificent blood-status with pride, and Slytherin would've helped you flourish!"

But, back in the present, Abigial Jones was very pureblood. She was on a very fancy skiing holiday in the Alps, in a very highly decorated, wizard-exclusive hotel. There were educated house-elves; a rarity in the Wizarding world, and very famous bands performing in the evenings.

She couldn't hate being there more if she tried.

It wasn't like she was ungrateful, and that it all wasn't enough for her. No, the entire holiday would've been perfect. If it wasn't for her parents.

As you could probably tell, Abigial Jones' parents were quite horrible people to certain other wizards and witched within the magical community. Her father, Michael Jones, was Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He mainly dealt with trials and was a main part of the jury. He was also a close friend with the Minister of Magic, so he was very well connected. The only thing Abby despised more than her father, was the fact they looked scarily alike. The shared the same chocolate brown hair and amber eyes; the signiature Jones trait.

Her mother was exactly the same, personality-wise. She was head writer for _The Prophet, _and was an extremely intolerable woman. Abby often felt sorry for the workers, but then she realises she has to live with the woman, therefore seeing her more often. She was also very strict, and would not allow any sort of tomfoolery in her house. This meant when Abby tried to sneak out to the Leaky Cauldron, three days before her holiday, to meet with Chloe, Angel and Lily, she had her owl taken away from her. Therefore prohibiting any contact with the outside world throughout the duration of her holiday.

So when a Hogwarts owl arrived, coated in snow and carrying a battered piece of parchment, Abby swore she could've jumped up and down on her bed in delight.

Careful not to make too much noise and alert her parents, she coaxed the owl in with some leftovers from her dinner (she had taken to her room, because her parents were arguing), and shut the window, as to stop it from escaping.

"Sorry, mate," she whispered to the owl. Abby fed the owl a few more unwanted carrots before taking the letter strapped to it's leg. She knew it was Lily, before even glancing at the envelope. Chloe never wrote; she preferred that muggle method of communicating...what was it? Something to do with a television? So it couldn't of been her. Angel didn't know where her hotel was, as she hadn't written to her all summer. _Quite strange for Angel_, she thought, but didn't think on it too much before returning to the letter and setting about writing her own.

Chloe Harvey is a very strange girl. As a half-blood with married parents, she had been brought up with a good balance of magic and relative normality. Though Chloe Harvey was not what you'd consider a normal half-blood. No, she was far from that.

Since the day she was born, she had been using her special powers. Her mother, to say the least for a muggle, was extremely shocked when her second daughter was born with bright green hair. Needless to say, so were the nurses.

Chloe was the only one of her three siblings to have inherited this ability. According to Lily and a few Hogwarts library books, she was a Metamorphagi, someone who can change their appearance at will. She was also the only one from her siblings to have inherited the magical trait.

During her mother, Lucy's, first marriage, she had given birth to two children. The eldest, Connor Benjamin Lee, was Chloe's older brother. Like her mother, he had brown hair and a pointed face; something that could be used to unnerve Chloe when she was in trouble. Two years later, she had a baby girl, Carrie. Apparently (as Chloe had never met her siblings' father) she looked exactly like him, with wild, blonde curly hair and green eyes. Chloe looked up to her only sister greatly, and she often took the form of a blonde when changing her appearance.

For years, Carrie and Connor's father had been very...off. He often went to the pub, drinking with mates from the office. They'd have a laugh, watch football and get absolutely out-of-their-heads drunk. Then he would return home. He was not a very pleasant drunk person. He would beat Chloe's mother without reason; simply because he was drunk. And, after a while, he would beat Connor, too. However, he never touched Carrie. Though Connor always tried to brave it, often taking hits for his mother, he cried himself to sleep every night.

When Carrie was six and Connor eight, their father committed suicide, jumping off of a tall building in the city. They would all like to say they cried and mourned for him, but they didn't deep down. Because, deep down, he had caused too many scars and so much pain for all of them. And, as cruel as it may sound, they were glad to see him go.

For a very long time, they tried to heal and forget everything that had happened. For Connor and Carrie, they could never understand why it all happened. For Lucy, though, she knew exactly why it happened and could never trust another man again.

That was, until, she found Richard Harvey.

Richard Harvey could not have been more different from Lucy's ex-husband. He was a brilliant man. He helped Lucy heal the scars on her heart and had, over time, claimed it as his own. He was very well educated, going to a boarding school from age eleven. He also owned his own business, a Head of Department in a place that Lucy had never heard of before.

"Somewhere very far away, that you could never reach," he always replied with whenever Carrie, Connor or Lucy had asked where he worked - a knowing grin on his face. To Connor and Carrie, he had been the father-figure that they were never able to have. Though they never admitted it, they loved him as if they were his own children.

Three years after Lucy and Richard wed, another baby girl was blessed to the household. Her name was Chloe, and, as we already know, was a half-blood witch-Metamorphagi.

But her abilities weren't the things that made her strange. It was her personality. She was so bubbly, lively, her family thought. She was constantly laughing and talking to her imaginary friends, right up to the age of nine. Her bubbly personality made her the centre of attention anywhere she went; something that never bothered her. Chloe Harvey was, in the eyes of some, perfect.

Since she was five years old, (when she's accidentally set the table on fire at dinner) she had been aware of her magical abilities. Her father adored her, and set about making sure she had enough funds to buy everything she would need for Hogwarts six years later. Her siblings couldn't have been more receptive to her being a witch. They couldn't quite believe it at first, but they soon adjusted to it and gave her all the encouragement she needed. Chloe Harvey's childhood was, in the eyes of some, perfect.

Chloe Harvey in the present was, had not changed. She was still the bubbly, creative person she had always been. She had just been thinking back on her life, (having one of those, life-flashed-before-my-eyes moments), when she recognised Lily's owl hooting at the window.

"Lily! I can't believe it!" Chloe squealed down the phone, approxiamtely two minutes after reading her letter.

"I know! It's amazing! But you don't happen to know who got Head Boy, do you?" Lily asked inquisitively. She had been thinking about that for the past day, hoping that it was someone at least half-tolerable. The only possible candidates, she's deduced, were Remus Lupin (a Gryffindor and Prefect), Hui Chang (also Prefect from the previous year, but in Ravenclaw) or Severus Snape.

Ugh. Her head hurt just at the thought of him.

"No, no-one's owled me apart from you and Abby all summer," she said.

"Oh, how come Angel hasn't been in touch? She hasn't owled me and, according to Abby, she hasn't spoken to her either," Lily asked.

"Maybe she's just narked at the Head Girl business?" Chloe suggested.

"Hmm," Lily sighed. She was expecting this, and, to be fair, she couldn't blame her. Angel had deserved the Head Girl placement, though Lily had wanted it and worked for it as much as she had. "I don't know, but it's not like ignoring it will make it go away, will it?"

"Exactly! But, look on the bright side, at least she won't be constantly asking for your test and essay results now to '_compare_'," Chloe chuckled. Lily joined in, remembering how throughout the entirety of sixth year, Angel had been rushing up to her after every single test to see if she had beaten her. To be honest, she had beaten Lily in most tests.

"Yeah, that's true..." she mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked, sensing that they had gone into a dangerous topic for Lily.

"It's just..." Lily started, but couldn't finish.

"You're scared that Angel won't want to be friends after this?" Chloe asked sympathetically. Chloe was so kind and caring, it was hard not to open up to her. That was how she and Chloe had first became friends. Lily had been crying in the dormitory, right after the..._incident_, and Chloe somehow managed to get Lily to talk about her entire life story.

"Yeah," Lily muttered.

"Well, don't be. I'm sure that even if Angel is narked about it, she'll be smart enough to realise it's not worth losing friends over. And you two have been close friends since second year, I don't think she'll want to throw that away." Lily was silent for a few seconds before replying.

"Okay, thanks, Chlo. I've gotta go, Head Girl duties and all that," she chuckled weakly before putting the phone back on the wall. She sighed. _Why is the last year _already_ difficult? _she asked herself, before returning to her tea.

"Three Butterbeers, please, Tom," Lily asked with a smile to the innkeeper at the bar. He nodded and walked across the bar, presumeably to get some mugs. Lily turned around to look at Abby and Chloe laughing at something. She looked at the door as it swung open, hoping for a familiar face. It admitted two wizards who looked around fifty. _Come on, Angel_, she thought to herself.

"Three Butterbeers, miss?" Tom suddenly said from behind her. She jumped slightly, as she was deep in thought about what had happened over the past month. Or, really, what _hadn't_ happened.

She had been ignoring everyone. Literally, _everyone_. It had gotten so bad that Chloe had had to ask her boyfriend James if _he_ had heard anything from her. Of course he didn't, but it only made the trio even more worried.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks, Tom," she mumbled. She fumbled for some change and paid him, recieving a nod. She took the drinks over to their table.

"Right, so then James-" Chloe was saying, laughing. "Oh, hey! Lily, you need to hear this," Chloe said, inviting Lily to sit down next to her. "So James had this firework-" she stopped abruptly as Abby interrupted her.

"Speak of the Devil..."

"Hey, that's rude, Munch. My feelings have been damaged now. You should make it up to me by getting me a Butterbeer," James proclaimed loudly, whilst pulling a faux-sad expression.

"Munch? Last time I checked, my name was Abigail," Abby bit back, looking at him sternly. James only smiled.

"Whatever you say, Munch," he grinned his crooked grin and ruffled her hair, only making her scowl even more.

"Oh, leave her alone, Potter. Or is it your goal in life to be a complete and utter prat?" Lily snapped curtly as Abby was about to say something.

"Is this your girlfriend or something, Tom, because the last time I ch-" James started with a smug expression.

"Tom? Where did that come from?!" Lily demanded, growing redder by the second.

"Oh, it's just our little pet name for you, isn't that right Padfoot?" Jame said, turning around and talking to Sirius Black. Lily hadn't noticed him there, nor Remus and Peter standing behind them.

"'S'right, Prongs. Oh, and how are you Rainbow?" Sirius said, now talking to Chloe.

"Dandy," Chloe smiled, though she was clenching her jaw.

"Hey, back off her, Padfoot. She's mine," James grinned, before sitting down on the other side of Chloe.

Chloe chuckled before leaning in for a kiss with her boyfriend. _James Potter_, she thought, _is perfect._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**'The one where it began'**

**A/N -** Right, so hello! I'm "ThatJilyShipper" and this is my story! Well, not mine...you know what I mean. This will basically take place at James and Lily's seventh year (1976/7? - I'm not entirely sure). And all you brainboxes who read the last part will probably be thinking "Chapter One? But this is the second part!" Well, you cheeky monkey, this is actually the first chapter, and the last one was a prologue, that's why it was so short. Only a measly 3,000+ words. So, anyways. I hope you like it, and remember, reviews, follows, favourites and all that other good stuff are greatly encouraged! You'll get an "O" in your N.E.W.T.s if you do!

* * *

Part One: Chloe

The Unfortunate Bookshop Mishap

"So, what do you think?" James beamed, walking out of Madam Malkins' with a brand new set of robes in his arms. Next to him stood Chloe Harvey, who was twiddling her thumbs idly until she heard the voice of her boyfriend. "Pretty damn sexy, if you ask me."

"I think they look lovely James," she turned to face him and put her hands on his chest. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head. "Now, can we head back to Flourish and Blotts? Both of our friends are waiting for us." Chloe pouted. She knew James couldn't say no to the pout. She remembered when he had asked her out two months prior, in the Gryffindor Common Room on the last day before the holidays. He had used that exact same pout then.

"Yeah, sure. But I don't want to stay in there too long - all those bookish people might infect me," he grinned. He was such a joker. Chloe thought that was the best part about him - being able to make a joke.

_"If a guy can't make you smile," _her mother had once said to her. _"Then they're not worth it."_

She smiled at his joke, rolling her eyes a little to play along with it and looped her arm through his. They set off, heading down the winding road that is Diagon Alley - trying constantly not to bump into people shopping, or any stray owls from the Owl Emporium - until they'd reached Flourish and Blotts. It was a lovely and quaint shop, painted a dark green and beige colour outside and a welcoming light red inside. It was filled with endless bookshelves and comfy armchairs for one to sit upon and read a book. They also had a record player in one corner behind the counter, which played relaxing, classical music to those in the shop.

So, of course, when they heard shouting, the couple knew something was wrong.

"-dirty son of a bitch! You know-!" came a girl's screeching voice from within the shop.

"Wait a minute, I didn't _do_-!" came another's, but with a more calm and confused tone.

"'Course you didn't, you dirty whore!"

James and Chloe exchanged a quick glance before stepping inside. He looked like he was trying to say "_Are you _sure_ you want to go inside?!" _With a quick nod, she opened the doors and led the way in. They really wished they hadn't.

In the centre of this quarrel was a fellow seventh year Alexandria Bell - a Hufflepuff, maybe? - and no other than Lily Evans, one of Chloe's best friends. Crowded around the pair was an assortment of Hogwarts students and some staff members from the shop trying to calm things down. A few sixth years were even standing on tables shouting "Bitchfight! Bitchfight!"

As the pair stood there and observed for a few moments, it seemed that Lily had been accused of something that made her such a dirty whore and seemed to be profoundly denying it. Alexandria looked very upset - she had tears streaming down her face (for anger or for sadness, Chloe did not know) and she was standing on an armchair to bring herself to Lily's height.

"You slag! There's no point in denying it - Rebecca Parker told me some red-head was in Dervish and Banges, snogging Amos! And there's no other _skanky ginge _around here that would snog my_ boyfriend_!" Alexandria shrieked, bringing silence to the entire shop until James stepped forwards to intervene.

"Okay, okay. Now, Tom," he shot her a devilish grin that Chloe tried to overlook. "Why did you snog her boyfriend?"

"I didn't! I was nowhere _near_ Amos! I was with you and everyone else this morning! You know I didn-" Lily began to explain before Alexandria interrupted again.

"With them?! Now don't go using Potter as your alibi, Evans!" Alexandria spat.

"I'm _not_! There are plenty of other girls with my hair colour that could have just as easily-" Lily continued, trying to calm things down by lowering the volume of her voice.

"Oh, yeah right. Just 'cause you're _Head Girl _no-" Lily gasped, and for a moment James looked somewhat shocked as well.

"Wait, this has nothing to do with it! And how do you know, anyway?" Lily asked, a hint of authority in her tone.

"Oh," Alexandria seemed to have forgotten to be angry and grinned. She felt as though she had one over her now. "Little birdies, and all that."

"Now, now. Ladies. I think we should all just call it a day, as I want to carry on shopping, as I'm sure everyone else here does too. So, just punch eachother in the face and get it over with!" The guys from the tables cheered and continued chanting "Bitchfight" as Chloe sighed and finally stepped in.

"No, _James_, unfortunately that's not how girls work. Otherwise there'd be broken noses and scratch marks all over the place," she rolled her eyes and turned to the pair. "But he does have a good point," Lily opened her mouth as if to say something, but Chloe cut her off. "And, yes, Lily. I know you didn't start it, and Alexandria, you should really put some more time into your investigations before you start trying to catch the criminal, okay?" Alexandria only looked sheepish and said nothing, so Chloe took that as a sign of defeat and started to walk out of the shop with her friends before the tart had to open up her mouth and say something else.

"You know he's only with you because you're a half-decent shag, right?" That was it. It went against everything in Chloe's nature, but she was _mad_. Okay, sure. Maybe it was a bit of an overreaction, but this was crossing a line. Fuck it, girl or not, she's ending up with at least a dislocated jaw.

But before Chloe's fist made contact with that-bitch Alex's-face, everything turned black and the last thing she felt was falling into James' arms.

* * *

Part Two: James

Anyone else but Lily

He just...panicked.

He could see Chloe was getting angry, but he would never have suspected what she done - or was going to do. So, for James, there was nothing else he could do. He saw Chloe's fist ball up and go towards Alexandria's jaw, and he just stunned her. He didn't even realise he'd done it until he saw her collapse and his wand in his hand.

He didn't like having to do that. He wasn't expecting it. But as soon as he did, many things happened at once. The entire crowd went silent and looked at James with a mixture of disgust and shock. He didn't know what he'd done so wrong. He stopped a girl from punching someone in the face - and, yes. It was his girlfriend, but that didn't change anything, right? At least he hoped it didn't. 'Though he didn't really have time to think, because in seconds he had been grabbed by the shopkeepers and thrown outside for use of offensive spells in a public area. Apparently, this made one-hundred-and-fifty year old men angry, so James quickly brushed himself off and stood up to look in the window. However, he was yet again interrupted by Lily Evans herself walking outside.

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're playing at?!" she screamed, with the same tone she'd used on Alexandria in the shop. He had to admit, he was slightly taken aback by her use of the curse word, but quickly shook that off.

"What do you mean, Tom?" James started, putting on a fake hurt voice. "I think you should be asking that to someone else, I'm simply the-"

"Drop the bullshit, I don't wanna hear it," she spat. "That is your girlfriend, who also happens to be one of my best friends, so stop with the fucking act."

"Ooh, I like this new Evans. Much more interesting if you ask me-"

"Well, guess what, nobody did ask you." James was actually mildly hurt. She hadn't spoken with so much dislike or...hatred for him since fifth year, and the _incident, _as she liked to call it. To be fair, it was all Snivellus' fault, anyway; he hadn't done anything wrong in his mind. A moment passed before she carried on. "What do you think you're playing at?" She repeated, but calmer. "You stunned her, in the middle of a bookshop, of all places."

"Well, yes. Thank you for clearing that up, but I think I could figu-"

"You just don't get it, do you?" Lily said, and, with a sigh, she turned around and headed back into the shop to greet a newly awakened Chloe.

_I should go find someone else_, James thought. _Anyone else but Lily._

* * *

Part Three: Lily

Bloody Potter

_He is _such _a prick! _Lily thought, as she strode back into the shop to see Chloe had woken up from her stunning spell. She had a bump on her head from James depositing her to the ground, yet her hair (which was presently blonde) was perfectly intact. _Must be a Metamorphagi thing_. She spotted Lily and shot her a very confused look.

"Wha-what happened?" She looked around as if looking for someone. "Lily? Where's James? What's going on?" Some Slytherin fourth year - something Crabbe maybe? - tried to butt in, but Lily quickly interrupted.

"Nothing. A...flying book mishap. You got hit in the head and was knocked out. Are you okay?" Lily said, her insides being eaten up by guilt. She knew she shouldn't lie, but she couldn't exactly tell her she'd just tried to punch Alexandria Bell's jaw and her boyfriend stunned her to stop it. That was for Potter to deal with.

"Yeah...I'm fine. Just a bit woozy." A moment of silence passed before Chloe spoke again. "Must've been a pretty big book to knock me out. What was it, _War and Peace_?" Lily chuckled half-heartedly. She wasn't entirely sure what had happened herself. Why would Chloe, of all people, just _do_ that?! "So, shall we go and find James? Was he here when it happened?" she asked, craning her neck to try and spot him.

"No, he wasn't. And you're not going anywhere, missy. You need rest," Lily said, with the same Head Girl Authority, and set Chloe down on one of the armchairs. By now, most of the crowd had dispersed - probably upset because there was no fight - so it was only Lily, Chloe and a few first year girls left. Alexandria had left only moments after James, probably out of embrassment. The bell chimed over the door and Lily hoped to God it wasn't James, else she'd be caught for lying and then probably have to pick up the pieces-

"Ouch, Rainbow. You don't look too good."

Oh. It was only Sirius.

"Hey, Sirius," Lily said, half-relieved that it wasn't James. "'You okay?"

"Oh. Um...yeah, yeah. M'fine," Sirius said, though Lily could tell something was up, though she didn't fancy asking twice. She'd have to catch him in the Common Room at some point. Lily had never had an amazing grudge or a real problem with Sirius. Okay, yeah. He had been a dick a bit - maybe a lot- but that was just Sirius. You had to learn to not take it personally, and then he's fine.

"Sirius, have you seen James anywhere?" Chloe asked, with the same happy smile she was wearing five minutes earlier.

"Yeah, actually. He just told me that you tri- Ow!" Sirius moaned and walked - or hobbled - away. It turned out that Lily's foot had conveniently ending up crushing his toes. _Whoops_.

"Sorry," Lily whispered in his direction, before turning to Chloe again.

"What was that for?" Chloe demanded. She had her arms crossed, and her hair had turned a violent shade of red. Even sitting down, she could still be slightly intimidating.

"What was what for?" Lily answered. She tried to brush off the question like Sirius had before, by walking over to one of the shelves nearby and pretended to select one to buy.

"'Cause he was about to tell me where James is, and I'd quite like to know that, thanks." Apparently, it didn't work.

"Well, if we're gonna find him, we need to find Abby and hopefully Angel first. We said we'd meet her at the Apothecary about...twelve minutes ago," Lily said, checking her watch. Apparently, this worked, as Chloe sighed and addressed the red-head again.

"Lily Evans, you're gonna be the death of me, you know," but she smiled and patted the arm of the armchair, and Lily sat down.

* * *

Part Four: Angel

The Unexpected Meeting

"Dandy."

Oh, _fuck._

_Fuck, fuck, fucketty fuck-fuck._

Why today?! Today of all days?! The one day that she could bump into them - which had a very small chance of happening, anyway - and there they were! Just sitting in the Leaky Cauldron, having a drink and a laugh. Just fucking, _dandy_. Angel stood outside the shop door, listening intently to their conversation.

"Hey, back off Padfoot. She's mine." Oh, just lovely. The Marauders too. Angel's day was getting better and better by the second.

She turned back to the quiet London street and slumped by the wall next to the door. _What am I supposed to do now? _She grabbed her wand from her pocket and twiddled it, thinking about the entire holidays. How Lily got Head Girl. How since then, she hadn't seen anyone. How Lily must now hate her. After a few minutes of silence, a familiar voice broke her train of thought.

"Now, Angel. It's not good sitting out here in the rain." She turned to the boy who'd addressed her and couldn't help smiling. Shane Johnson was standing next to her in his muggle jeans and t-shirt. He'd had a haircut over the summer, as it was slightly shorter than usual and the small curls at the ends of his fringe were too. Not that she'd noticed.

But he was right. It was pouring down with rain and she hadn't thought to bring a coat.

"Oh, I think I can make an exception for my best friends," she waved her hand in the direction of a Coke can and a McDonald's burger box.

"They seem a bit rubbish," he said, sitting down with her. He pulled out his wand and discreetly casted a quick "anti-rain" charm - as Angel liked to call it - over himself.

"That was honestly one of the worst jokes I have ever heard, and I've known you for six years now." Angel scooted closer to him and put her head on his shoulder, shivering.

"Now, why are we out here in the cold again?" he complained, but he wrapped his arm around her to keep her warm. _He's so sweet_, she thought.

"Oh, no. You wouldn't want to know. Teenage girl hormones and all that," she smiled, nuzzling into him and appreciating his warmth.

"Ah. I see. Who is it? Jordane?" He assumed. Jordane Davies was one of the bitchiest people Angel had ever met. During her first year, Jordane had locked her in the dormitory bathroom seventeen times, stolen three of her boyfriends and made every second of her life hell. Though she couldn't say anything. It's Jordane Bloody Davies! She's too popular and perfect to be challenged. And, of course, Shane had been there for her. That's what she loved about him - he cared. Even if it put him in jeopardy with his friends.

"No, no. For once, it's one of _my _friends," she weakly chuckled. He stayed silent and Angel was grateful that she didn't have to go into it. Thinking about it, let alone talking about it, hurt. She'd fucked up, and it was her fault.

At least she had Shane.

"Well, I don't want to sit out here, but I don't want to leave you shivering in the rain. You can come inside with me, if you want. And, it doesn't have to be one of those awkward "sit down with me and my mates" things. It'll just be you and me," he offered, giving her a reassuring squeeze.

_It'll be just you and me._

She didn't know if she liked the sound of that.

"Sure, that'll be fantastic." Angel didn't realise she being tense until she breathed out and relaxed. Shane pushed her further into him and took hold of her hand with his free one.

"Come on, you know what they say about cold days," he smiled, playing on the innuendo he'd just made.

"Oh, haha," she smiled into his shoulder and after a few seconds of sitting there, they separated and entered the Leaky Cauldron.

The Leaky Cauldron was no different to how it was every year. Tom, the innkeeper, was behind the bar, serving drinks to either students or elderly wizards. Whizzing around was an enchanted broom - the cleaning type - trying to clean the floor from the muddy footprints. It had the same smell - not of food or alcohol, but a pleasant mixture of both - and evidently her friends and the Marauders had left, as they were nowhere to be seen.

She sighed a breath of relief, until she realised she'd stopped in the middle of the doorway and an angry witch pushed past her.

"Bloody delinquents," she muttered.

"Well, what are you having?" Shane asked her, pulling her up to the bar. In the candlelight, his eyes looked a bright blue. His eyes had the habit of doing that; changing colours.

"Umm," she said, realising she had been staring at him. "I'll just take a Butterbeer with a bit of lemon juice."

"Lemon juice?!" He exclaimed. "That's so weird! How can that taste nice to you? With the sweet and the-the scotch..." he trailed off, noticing that Angel was now laughing at him.

"You would think, after all this time, you would've gotten used to my weird habits," she rolled her eyes and turned to Tom to order her drink and Shane's. She knew exactly what he'd want - a Butterbeer with a hint of ginger.

"Hmm, I'm impressed, Dougie," he grinned.

"Dougie?! Where'd that come from?!" She stared at him with a look that only women can perfect - a mixture between a glare and scolding.

"Well, you _are_ called Angel Douglas, I believe? So 'Dougie' just seemed...fitting." Angel tried to continue to glare at him, though she couldn't help the corners of her mouth twitching. She shook her head as Shane laughed at her.

"You're such an idiot," she teased, putting her galleons on the counter to pay for the two drinks.

"Eh, I try," he joked. He took a sip of his Butterbeer.

"Oh, Shane! Look what you-you've do-" Angel exclaimed, not being able to finish because she was laughing so much.

"Wha-what? What have I done?" he asked nervously, looking around him.

"You finally managed to grow a beard!" Angel cried, giggling. He looked in the shiny beer taps and saw his reflection. He had a frothy moustache and beard dripping off his face.

"Oh, shit!" he cried, just as a shy-looking first year walked by with her parents. She stared at them, open mouthed.

"Well done! Now even the first years hate us!" Angel scolded, but was still laughing. They sat laughing for a few moments before Shane's expression turned serious and he spoke.

"I have missed you this summer, Dougie," he said, smiling slightly at the use of the nickname.

"Please don't let that stick," she joked, though she matched his more serious tone.

"Nuh-uh. It is now my sole intent to make that stick," he said. He grabbed Angel's arm and made her face him. "Though if I catch anyone else calling you that, they will get a punch in the face."

"Ooh, getting all protective over a nickname now, are we?" Angel joked, though she was bothered by something - something in the way he said it. _No, he can't_, she sternly told herself. _Shut up, Brain_.

* * *

Part Five: Abigail

Aunt Abbatha

_Where the hell were they?!_ Abigail pondered to herself, whilst she walked as far up and down Diagon Alley as she could without losing sight of the Apothecary. She checked her watch again - it was 11:44. They'd promised to be here approximately fourteen minutes ago and she was starting to get worried. She had seen James storming away from the north side of Diagon Alley towards no apparent destination. She'd hoped nothing had happened, because James looked angry - and alone.

Busy shoppers milled through, barging into people, which was not a rare sight for Diagon Alley. A few owls swooped over head with packages tied to their legs and small children ran around with sticky sweets in their hands. There was a hubbub of stressed mothers and drunk wizards' voices. It was so loud and busy that Abby could barely hear herself think to form a plan to find the others.

"-do you mean?! The new Katherine Patterson book is going to be amazing!"

"I don't know. I'm not really sure about her writing style, you know. Girly fantasy isn't my thing. I like books with a bit of action-"

"Only 'cause you'll never get a bit of action."

"Harsh."

Abigail knew those voices. She could literally pick them out of a crowd. She tried to look over the heads of shoppers, but being only a mere five foot four and a half, she couldn't see. Only one thing for it, she thought, and she started searching for them on foot. She barged into practically everyone, but she was trying to be as polite as she could.

"Sorry! Sor-sorry! Angel! Shane!" Abby called, in sheer desperation. She couldn't let this opportunity slip away now, not after this long a silence.

When Abby emerged from the crowd, she did not expect what she saw. The crowd had migrated south and, without her realising, so had Abby. She could no longer see the Apothecary anymore, but that was okay. She didn't need to wait for them anymore.

Angel and Shane were on one side of the doorway of Quality Quidditch Supplies whilst Chloe and Lily were on the other. Angel and Lily were simply staring at eachother, with a mixture of confusion, apology and anger, not saying anything. Shane and Chloe stood there, looking helpless and confused - at least, on Shane's behalf.

Shane spotted Abby from across the road and gave her a pleading look. It was something along the lines of "_Please, help us._"

She sighed and approached the group. "Lily..." Abby started, walking towards the pair with extreme caution. It was almost like if she got too close a bomb could go off.

"Oh, hey, Abby!" Chloe exclaimed, trying to keep the mood light, though her expression showed she was uncomfortable.

"So...how's everyone's holiday's been?" she asked into the silence.

"Yeah, um. Great, actually," Shane started, but with one glance towards the pair he decided not to continue. They continued glaring at eachother, for what seemed like years, before Abby spoke up.

"Shane, could you please give us a moment. Please." Shane did not want to cross the stern look that Abby was giving, and so entered the shop behind them, muttering something along the lines of 'needing some new Quidditch stuff, anyway'. "So...does anyone wanna get a Butterbeer?"

* * *

Part Six: Lily

Sure

"So..." Abby started.

"So..." Chloe continued.

"So..." Angel finished.

"So...where have you been this summer? No-one's heard anything from you," Lily asked, sitting at the same table in the Leaky Cauldron they had before, minus Angel. Lily had no idea that Angel would turn up today, and even though she'd been hoping it, she wasn't sure how she felt about it. They had only stared at eachother in the streets, as if they hadn't been best friends for nearly six years.

Angel blushed, obviously not expecting Lily to talk to her. To be fair to her, Lily had not expected to talk to her, either, until the words came out of her mouth.

"Oh. Well-um...just at home." There was a pause and Angel sighed. "Look, I know what this is about."

"Yeah..." the others agreed. Chloe took a sip from her drink.

"So let's just talk about it," Angel said, rather firmly. "Lily, you got Head Girl. I, Angel, didn't. And I was pissed. Anyone else want to elaborate?" She scanned the table to see if anyone was going to respond. The was a few moments of silence before she spoke again. "Come on, guys. I'm trying to take this as an opportunity to apologise without actually having to."

"Well, well," Chloe said. "I'd never thought I'd live to see the day that Angel Douglas actually _apologised_ to someone." The group laughed. That seemed to have lightened the mood slightly. "Or at least _implied_ it."

"Are you sure she's not under the Imperius Curse?" Abby asked jokingly. Angel chuckled with everyone else, but still wore a look of discomfort. Lily noted her expression for a few seconds and put her hand on top of Angel's, which was resting on the table.

"It's okay. It really is," Lily said, turning to Angel and giving her a reassuring smile. Angel smiled - genuinely smiled - back at her.

"Can we forget everything that happened? Please?" Angel said.

"Sure."

* * *

Part Seven: Angel

A Meeting on a Platform

"Mum, I'll be fine! Please stop fussing!" protested an eleven year old Angel in her mum's old Ford Fiesta. Her mum was smothering her with kisses and hugs and Angel couldn't be more embarrassed. "Mum-"

"Look, I know you'll be okay, but I can't help but worry, okay? This is the longest you've ever been away from home and it's for..." Her mum said, biting her lip.

"Magic?" Anna, Angel's mother, nodded. "Look, it's okay. You can say the word 'magic'. It's not a crime."

"It's just a lot for someone like me to get their head around, that's all." Anna sniffed away a couple of tears. "Just be careful, okay? You have our number if anything hap-"

"Yep, yep, yep. If anything happens I'll call you. Now, it's nearly eleven o'clock, I'm going to be late." Angel swung open the door and gave her mother a final kiss. "Love you, bye!"

"Bye, honey!" Anna called, as Angel practically sprinted out of the door. She would've if her massive trunk didn't slow her down.

She was beaming. Ecstatic. This would be the start for her. A whole new world would be opened up for her, that was always there, but hidden from her. This would confirm or deny the small niggling feeling that it was all some cruel joke. _Nope_, she thought. _Can't afford to think like that. _She tucked her growing full-fringe behind her ear - Merlin knows why she'd ever gotten that - paused, and breathed in the London air.

The train station was quite busy. Most of the people there, she noticed, were carrying trunks, too, or trolleys with trunks and animals on them. The rest were busy workers with their faces glued to their phones, so even if they looked directly at them, they wouldn't notice the children running into brick walls and disappearing. _Wait - what?!_

Angel stood there, shocked and confused, for a few minutes as around a dozen children who had trunks, like her, ran into the brick wall and simply _disappeared_. Literally, disappearing. Though, as Angel lightly touched the wall - in between platforms nine and ten - her fingertips went through. She gasped. _This must be what "Platform nine and three-quarters" meant on the ticket_, she thought. She was interrupted from her wonderful first taste of _real magic_ by someone tapping her on the back.

"E-excuse me?" the person said. Angel turned around to see a red-headed girl who looked around the same age as Angel. She also had a trunk, but she had a small carrier with a ginger cat inside of it. _She's quite pretty_, Angel thought. She had a cute, petite look about her and her eyes were a bright green that you could fall in love with. But, Angel knew she couldn't feel like this. Not again. She would be rejected - not only by this girl, but by society itself - and she knew that. Anyway, she didn't even know her. She could just avoid her forever and get over it.

But her mouth thought differently.

"Hey," Angel said, smiling.

"Is this the barrier-" The girl stopped, covering her mouth, wide-eyed. "I mean, that is if you're like..."

"Oh, yeah," Angel said, pointing to her newly-purchased wand in her pocket. "I'm like you." The girl smiled, obviously appreciating being able to talk to someone. Looking around, she couldn't see anyone waiting for her or dropping her off. "So, are you here on your own?"

"Yeah..." the girl said, staring into space and suddenly looking quite sad. Angel decided not to question her about it any more. "So, is this where we go for the train?"

"Well," Angel said. "I'm not sure. I've been watching people run through here for quite a while now, so I assume so."

"Oh, lovely." The girl relaxed a little. Angel assumed she was like her - a muggleborn, she thought it was called? - else she would probably be used to magical things like casually running through brick walls. "Well, my name's Lily Evans. It's a pleasure to meet you," she smiled, holding out her hand. Angel felt quite awkward, as, for an eleven year old girl, she was quite tall, so she towered over Lily. But, she took her hand anyway.

"Angel Douglas, and it's a pleasure to meet you too, Lily." They shook hands, grinning at eachother. Angel didn't know why, but she felt relieved. It was as if she knew they would be good friends in the end. Or maybe she was just grateful to be with someone, too.

"So..." Lily started. "Do we just run?"

"Well, I suppose it's worth a shot."

* * *

Part Eight: James

Pancakes and Padfoot

"James, honey! Your pancakes are getting cold!" The voice of Diane Potter rang in James' half-asleep brain. He mumbled something back along the lines of "nyeeeeeeeeeh", and reached for his glasses on his bedside cabinet. _Great, _he thought. _First day back and I'm already running late. _James practically had to roll himself out of bed. He'd been going to _sleep_ at around this time for six weeks, so waking up this early was unheard of for his body-clock.

Just as he had pulled himself from the ground, James heard a timid knock on the door.

"Come in," James grumbled sleepily. A small figure entered his room, dressed in a small cloth and carrying a tray with a plate of pancakes, golden syrup and some tea on top of it.

"Mistress Diane asked Pixie to bring this to Master James, as he won't get out of bed," the house-elf said sheepishly. James smiled at her and took the tray from her.

"Thank you, Pixie," James said sincerely. "But can you please tell dearest mother that "Master James said thank you, but for that, she can stick this tray-"

"Yes, of course, Master James," Pixie said, smiling a little. She left James' room and shut the door. James sighed.

"A whole year of keeping out of trouble." He chuckled to himself as he picked up his badge from on top of his trunk. He traced his thumb around the shimmering, golden letters. "What was Dumbledore_ thinking_, appointing me as Head Boy?"

"I don't know, I think the old codger's barmy, too," came a muffled voice from under James' duvet. He sighed and pulled out an ancient-looking mirror from on top of his bed. He looked into it and saw the messy ball of black hair that was his best friend, Sirius Black.

"Sirius, you're only in the next room," James said, sitting up on the bed and addressing the mirror. "Besides, Dumbledore isn't _barmy_. He's just a bit..."

"Mad? Crazy? Imperiused?" Sirius suggested, a playful smile on his lips.

"Oh, haha," James said sarcastically, shaking the mirror and causing Sirius' image to disappear.

"OI!" Sirius shouted from the room directly next to James'.

"QUIT YOUR MOANING, PADFOOT. IF YOU CAN'T RECALL, WE'RE LATE FOR SCHOOL." James yelled back, before getting changed and taking his trunk downstairs.

* * *

Part Nine: Lily

A Meeting on a Platform (Part II)

Was-?

No. She couldn't be.

But maybe-

No. Lily saw the way Angel practically drooled over that blond boy from earlier. Maybe she was just a _really_ friendly person.

And, even if she _was_, she would just put her down gently, you know, to not hurt her feelings. She was still a really nice person, and to be honest, Lily appreciated any friend right now. Plus, Angel was like her. Everyone else she saw were dressed in rich robes and were casting charms at eachother in the train corridors. Lily had been too scared to even _touch _her wand since she'd bought it in case she did something wrong.

She was sitting in a compartment with a group of other girls around her age. Jordane Davies was sitting directly opposite her - on the other side of the door. Lily didn't like her from the look of her; she had a 'popular girl' aura about her that reminded Lily of too many girls that had made her life hell before. Jordane had the typical blonde hair, blue eyes look and the caked make-up on top of it. She was always making eager conversation with everyone in the compartment, trying to get some gossip. Lily didn't understand any of the names they said, and Angel looked just as confused.

Next to Jordane was a girl Lily thought to be called Alexandria Bell. She had short, brown hair which was sticking in all directions, and she was just shorter than Lily. Lily presumed she was shy, as she kept on moving closer to Jordane, who seemed to be the only one she knew.

The seat next to the window on Jordane's side was vacant, but on Lily and Angel's side sat a boy that Lily did not know the name of. He was obviously friends with Jordane, (it seemed like _everyone_ was, apart from them) as he was joining in her conversations and appeared quite comfortable with her. Though he knew Jordane, he could also make conversation with Angel (who was sitting next to him) about Muggle things, like books and Rod Stewart songs. Lily thought he could've been the thing in between being a pureblood and a muggleborn. _What was it - a demi-blood? _She didn't know, but she didn't want to interrupt him and Angel talking, so she turned to one of the many books she had brought.

Until she heard her name.

"You're Lily, right?"

Lily looked up from her book, (which she was actually quite enjoying, actually) to see Jordane looking at her with an expectant expression. Lily assumed it was her who had addressed her and spoke back.

"Oh, yeah. And you're Jordane, right?" she asked, her cheeks turning as red as her hair. She didn't know why she felt embarrassed, but she supposed it was because Jordane was staring her down, as if deciding whether to say something or punch her in the face. She hoped for the former.

"Hmm," she replied, still eyeing her up. "How come I've never seen you two before?" Jordane asked, pointing a finger at Angel, who had now turned away from her conversation to listen in.

"What was that?" Angel asked, keeping a calm tone, but her voice was stern and challenging.

"Oh, know how it is," Jordane teased, an arrogant smile playing on her bright pink lips. "We can't be around _Mudbloods._" The whole compartment fell silent. Lily didn't know what that meant, but from the way that Alexandria and the boy tensed, she sensed she should be offended by it.

"W-what's that?" Angel asked, trying to keep her tone the same, but her voice faltered.

"It's nothing," the boy bit in harshly. He was staring at Jordane with an expression that Lily couldn't read, but she guessed it was something along the lines of '_SHUT. UP_'.

"Oh, yes it is, Shane," Jordane bit back, sending him a glare with death written all over it. "You know we can't be around _those_sort of people." There was an awkward pause, and an apparently unsatisfied Jordane scoffed. "Muggleborns," she started, turning to face Lily and Angel, "are the scum of society. And, presuming from your confusion, I'd say you are a couple of scumbags yourselv-"

"Shut up, Jordane!" the boy apparently called Shane demanded, standing up to reveal his full height. He was actually quite tall, but Jordane didn't seem to be phased. She simply stood up as well.

"You know what _he's_ doing is right," Jordane whispered, but she made sure it was just loud enough for the pair to hear. Apparently, whoever _he _was, he had a big impact on Shane, as he took a very sharp breath and his expression turned as hard as stone. Jordane and Shane simply stared at eachother for a few seconds, before Shane spoke through gritted teeth.

"Lily. Angel. It's time to go."

* * *

Part Ten: Lily

Gotta Get Back to Hogwarts

Lily was a sentimental person. Small things like a birthday cake with a personal touch, or an old nursery drawing could set her off. But, today she was determined not to let herself cry.

She knew this would be the last time that she would smell the smoke from the Hogwarts Express, or ran through the barrier from Kings Cross Station through to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. Not until she had kids, at least. Though, for now, this would be the last time she went back.

And, _nothing_ was going to ruin her day.

So when Alexandria Bell and her little Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff friends started furiously whispering when she walked past them, she was determined to keep smiling. Even when the hyper fourth-year boys ran into her and nearly knocked her into the train tracks, she simply laughed and told them not to worry about it. This was her day. This was the start of a new year. The start of her future life as a wizarding adult, when you thought about it.

She sat on a nearby bench and hauled her trunk next to her. It seemed with N.E.W.T.s approaching, she appeared to have more stuff that she couldn't see what she would need them for. Needless to say, her trunk was _very _heavy.

"Need a hand?" came an unfamiliar voice from behind her. A tall Ravenclaw boy was standing behind the bench and leaning against it with his muscular arms. He had surfer-blond hair and bright blue eyes. Lily knew his name in the back of her head, but she couldn't place a finger on it.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Lily garbled, blushing slightly. "I'm not sure I know your name."

"Huh," the hunk-of-a-boy started. "I've been in your Charms for six years now." He moved past the bench and sat down next to Lily. "I'm Sam McLaggen," he said, offering his hand for Lily to shake. She did and he smiled - a beautiful, perfect smile that Lily didn't know could exist on a person.

"Well, I'm Lily Evans," she replied, not shaking his hand anymore, but neither of them let go. "So how come I've never noticed someone like you before, then?" Lily knew she was shamelessly flirting, she had seen Abby do it so many times she had lost count. But, she didn't care. A girl's allowed to treat herself every now and then, right?

"I don't know. I've always noticed you," he said, moving slightly closer so their legs were touching. Lily could feel her cheeks reddening, and she hoped Sam wouldn't notice.

"Huh," Lily said. "Well, I think it's time for a long overdue session of getting to know eachother."

* * *

Part Eleven: James

Dead on Arrival

"HURRY UP, PADFOOT!" James yelled, whilst running at full speed across Kings Cross Station.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT WE'RE LATE!" Sirius yelled from behind.

"LOOK, I'VE TOLD YOU I'M SORRY!" Remus yelled from the back.

"OH, SHUT UP AND KEEP RUNNING!" Peter yelled from in front of him.

To James' utter disbelief, no-one turned to look at them. It seemed no-one was actually paying attention to them at all. 10:59, the clock read above him. The second hand was getting dangerously close to the twelve and James' trunk was weighing him down. And, his friends definitely wouldn't make it through. But, he had no choice. As James ran at full speed at the wall, he had just gotten through when he heard the clock on platform Nine and Three-Quarters let him know it was eleven o'clock.

"No, no, no, no, no. Shit, shit, shit!" he muttered to himself, banging on the brick wall that separated the Muggle world from Hogwarts. None of the other Marauders had gotten through the barrier, he knew that much. _They must've had a pretty hard knock to the head when they reached the wall_, he thought. He ran a hand through his messy hair, simply out of habit, trying to think of something.

"E'ryone get 'n the train now! S'bout to leave!" Hagrid, the gameskeeper, yelled from across the platform as he ushered a few scared and confused looking first-years onto the train. James picked up his trunk and hauled it on the train just as the doors were magically closing themselves.

* * *

Part Twelve: Sirius

Mirror, Mirror

Sirius knew what was about to happen just too late. The clock had struck eleven and he was running full speed at a brick wall. He knew this would hurt. And, it did. As three of the four Marauders picked themselves up from the ground, Peter looked like he had a black eye (how, Sirius did not know) and Remus' ankle seemed to look dangerously swollen. After a few painful seconds of confusion, Remus finally spoke up.

"What the fuck do we do now?!" he yelled; not at Sirius or Peter, just as a general question. He slumped against the wall with his head in his hands and Peter leant against it, too.

"We can't jus-" Peter started.

"We're gonna have to go-" Sirius continued.

"Well, how would tha-" Remus said.

"Do you have something bett-?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's not my-"

"I said I'm sor-!"

"Oh, shut up, the lot of you!" came a muffled voice from within Sirius' trunk that brought silence to the trio. The corner of Sirius' mouth twitched slightly as he bent down to retrieve his mirror from his trunk. As he brought it up to his face so he could see, he saw a flustered looking James on the Hogwarts Express with messier hair than usual.

"Well?" Sirius asked.

"I've got a plan," James said, with the mischievous Marauder smile the trio knew so well.

"Go on, then," Remus said. "We haven't done anything stupid in a while."

* * *

**A/N** - By the way, I will try to update regularly, because my chapters are usually quite short. This one is just the bridge between the prologue and the actual story, so it's only 37,000+ characters. I will try to make it longer in the future, I promise! Love, Angel


End file.
